


The Sewer King Won't Smile

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. A girl approached the Sewer King with caution.





	The Sewer King Won't Smile

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

A girl approached the Sewer King with caution. She always dreaded his constant scowl. His habit of disciplining any child causing him distress.   
The girl trembled while she revealed lots and lots of pretties she recently obtained for him. Pretties were dropped. She departed.   
She thought she saw a smile. 

 

THE END


End file.
